My Salvation
by KlarolineAlways
Summary: Carries on from the end of season 4. However, Haley was never born ;) Klaus is in New Orleans dealing with plotting witches and Caroline is in Mystic Falls preparing to leave for College. Silas (as Stefan) is planning something that could change a few lives. What will happen when Caroline finds out who he is and what he is planning? Will Klaus come running? ... ;) Klaroline!
1. Chapter 1

**_Sorry about confusing everyone, I took in everyone's reviews and my own doubts and I decided that I wasn't happy with the way that I set it out. I think that this is much better but what do you all think? If you all like it I will try and upload the next Chapter tonight._**

**_MUST READ:_**

**_*HAYLEY WAS NEVER BORN._**

**_*SILAS NEVER MET CAROLINE IN SEASON 4._**

* * *

It had been a few days since graduation and the last time she saw Klaus… she was so busy these past few days with preparing for college and spending time with Tyler. She was happy, she was. But she couldn't help but feel sad that everyone was moving on. Stefan left after disposing of Silas' body in the lake and Bonnie went off with her mom without so much as a goodbye. And okay maybe she kind of missed Klaus. She would never tell anyone though, but she really thought that their friendship, however strange to some people, meant something to her.

It was almost eight, her mother was working the night shift and she was sat at her kitchen table by herself, left with her thoughts. She told Tyler that she wanted to spend as much time as possible with her mom before they left for Whitmore College but the truth was she wanted some space. Don't get her wrong, she was so happy that he was back but a girl needed her space.

She grabbed her jacket and put her shoes on then left the house. She wanted to take a walk into the forest that she was sure to miss when she left. Now that everything was quiet in Mystic Falls and no one was in danger of dying she was lost in her thoughts. Being an immortal left her terrified, the thought of a never-ending life ahead of her scared her, and the overwhelming loneliness she felt with it was enough to cripple her. Most of her friends were Vampires and so was Tyler, but she's not naive enough to believe that she and Tyler will be in love for all of time. She knew they had a time limit, but she wasn't ready to let him go yet and her friends had their own lives, they couldn't be with her constantly forever. But knowing that she would still have them when she needed them would be enough. She knew she would get used to this life, she was very new at this and she wasn't alone. Tyler and Elena were in the same boat as she was.

She was forced out of her thoughts by a snapping of a twig which caused her to whip around and stand in a defensive pose. No one was there. She frowned, looking around. If she learnt anything from living in Mystic Falls it was to always stay alert.

She turned around and almost shrieked when Stefan was in front of her looking at her with a look of turmoil in his eyes.

The way he was looking at her sent shivers down her spine, the look was almost painful to watch.

"Stef-" she was cut off when he stepped closer to her and reached his hand towards her face but stopped before he touched her.

"Aliyah" he whispered so quietly that she wouldn't have heard it if she wasn't a vampire.

He knew it was impossible. He saw her body when she was killed..but how? She looked just like her.

She was scared now, with his close proximity and the look of wonder in his eyes. She stepped back and took a shaky breath. "Stefan, wha-what's wrong?"

He steeled himself and entered her mind. It wasn't her. He knew that it was impossible, but for a moment he let himself believe that it was. The woman in front of him was not the one he loved.

He forced himself to think rationally by moving his feelings to the back of his mind.

His gaze changed to curiosity as he looked at her. The only explanation that he had was that she must be her Doppelgänger, but how? What was the purpose of this? How…. he felt himself still instantly when he came to the icy realisation of what this meant. Aliyah had a child. She had never told him. The hurt that coursed through him was unimaginable. He had sacrificed so much to be with her. He was starved to death in a tomb for 2000 years just for the chance that he could be with her again in the afterlife when he brought down the other side.

He pushed all of the doubts away and tried to calm his anger. She must have had a good reason to keep her past to herself. It doesn't change anything. He forgave her without the need to even hear her apology. He loved her more than anything and trusted her judgement.

But now the cure was gone. The witch was dead.

He needed to find another way to be with her. That is when he looked back at his true love's Doppelgänger. Her flesh and blood, her shadow self.

A seed of hope planted itself inside his head. The idea he had thought of many times but was impossible to conduct, until now.

He needed her safe until the time was right. Nothing could happen to jeopardise bringing back his one and only love.

"Stefan?" she looked at him warily as he moved closer.

* * *

She groaned as she reached across her bed to turn off her alarm as it notified her that it was seven in the morning.

Stretching, she frowned when she noticed that she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday. Did she drink? She couldn't remember going to bed, shrugging it off she went into her bathroom to shower.

Once she was done with her morning routine, she got changed and fixed her hair. Once her hair was curled to perfection, she brushed it, leaving it with a wavy affect and added some makeup.

By the time she was finished it was half eight so she went downstairs and grabbed a blood bag from the back of the fridge and turned the coffee machine on. By the lack of a heart beat coming from her mother's room, she assumed that her mother did another all-nighter at the station.

She was supposed to go over to the boarding house to meet Elena. She needed to make sure that Elena had everything ready for College. They started in a few weeks and with Jeremy coming back to life, she was understandably distracted. She wished Bonnie was here for the College prep, she found it weird that she left after she brought Jeremy back to life, she thought that she would want to spend time with him again.

Shaking off her thoughts she drank her coffee after finishing the blood bag and made her way to the front door, deciding to take her car, grabbed her keys and left her house.

He stayed hidden behind a tree, watching as she entered her car. She would be safe here while he would be off looking for a witch that was powerful enough to perform the spell now that the Bennet witch was dead. It would take a while to teach the new witch expression but once he found one powerful enough, he would bring the witch back here so that he could keep an eye on everything.

**_Please write a review with your opinions, and maybe what you would like to see happen in this story. If I like it, I will try and write it in :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry for the long wait, it has been hectic recently with college but I will start to update regularly. _**

**_Thank you so much everyone for all the lovely reviews. I hope this is to your liking! Also sorry if there are mistakes, I'm over tired._**

**_Cariad19, you can stop killing my family and friends now! ;)_**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since that night and today was the day that she, Tyler and Elena would drive over to Whitmore College to settle into their dorms before their classes start.

The explanation on the sudden reappearance of Jeremy Gilbert was that he had to fake his own death and went into protective custody because his life was in danger. The mayor and the sheriff backed up the story and anyone else with doubts were compelled. As for school, he was going to start his final year in a few weeks.

There was still no word from Stefan on his road trip and after the newly turned human, Katherine run off with her tail between her legs, Mystic falls has been relatively quiet. She still hasn't spoken from Bonnie and she was starting to get worried, however, Jeremy kept insisting that he has talked to her and she just wanted some time to herself. She was still worried for her friend, and a little hurt that she hasn't talked to her but she gets the reason why she needs to be away for a while. Being in this town was suffocating.

Elena and Caroline were waiting in the boarding house with their belongings waiting for Tyler to pick them up. While the girls are in college, Damon would be visiting regularly while keeping an eye on Mystic falls, more specifically, Jeremy.

These past few weeks Caroline had been busy with helping Elena with her late college application and compelling where need be. When Tyler left Caroline felt a gaping hole in her heart and now that he's back she doesn't feel like it's been filled back up. She had moments when she would wonder what Klaus was doing and if he was missing her but she always felt guilty afterwards and tried to banish those thoughts from her mind. Guilty for thinking of him when her thoughts should be of Tyler, for caring for him after all the horrible things that he had done to her friends and guilty that she didn't want to feel guilty. Her determination couldn't stop her dreams though…

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a car horn being pressed multiple times. Ignoring the un-gentlemanly behaviour of her boyfriend, she turned to Elena with a smile "Let's go!"

* * *

Driving past the "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign felt invigorated. She felt as if she was putting her human life behind her, moving on from everything bad that has happened to herself and her friends and moving forward with the rest of her immortal life.

The car drive was spent relatively silent, probably because they were all having the same thoughts, and saying goodbye to their old lives.

When they arrived, Tyler helped the girls carry their bags up to their dorms and said goodbye to leave for his own room. He leaned in to give her a kiss but she quickly moved so that he kissed her cheek instead. She didn't know why she did it, she did it without thinking. Not wanting to cause a fight she quickly kissed his lips and entered her dorm with Elena.

Looking at the exchange and closing the door, Elena turned to her "What was that about?"

Sighing deeply she replied "It's nothing"

Elena looked unconvinced but decided to drop the subject, for now to look around at their dorm. It was quite spacious, with a big sized living room/ kitchen, two good sized bedrooms and a medium sized bathroom.

After un-packing they decided to go out, just the two of them to the local night club.

* * *

The night was packed with students that were trying to enjoy themselves as much as possible before their classes started. The lights were flashing and the music was loud, the perfect distraction from her and Tyler and her two absent friends.

"Let's not get too drunk tonight, Caroline! " Elena shouted over the music.

"Elena, when do I ever get drunk?" she replied with mock shock as they headed to the bar.

A few hours later they were surrounded by a group of hot looking boys doing body shots off of each other. Elena was led on the bar with her top off while a good looking guy sucked off a shot of tequila from her stomach, followed by Caroline licking up the remainder of her shot off of a boys lower (very toned) stomach. Once she finished she held up her bottle of tequila and cheered along with the rest of the crowd.

Multiple songs later, she was starting to get a bit claustrophobic from the large crowd.

"I'm going to get some fresh air!" she shouted over to Elena who nodded in answer.

Once she was outside she inhaled the cold night air and leaned against the night club wall. Checking her phone she saw that the time was almost 1 in the morning.

She noticed her voice mail icon still on her phone because she still hasn't deleted his message. She felt wrong in deleting it, she felt that if she deleted it then she would forget he existed.

It was probably the alcohol that gave her the courage to call him, but it soon disappeared when he picked up on the second ring and she heard his voice, oh how she has missed that voice.

"Caroline?" he spoke her name as a question, like he couldn't believe she was actually calling him.

"Klaus" she breathed into the phone.

"Are you ok, love?" he spoke, with a hint of concern.

"When are you coming back?" she asked, building confidence from the previously consumed alcohol.

There was a pause for a moment until he spoke again "Do you want me to come back?"

"Would it matter if I did?"

He spoke without hesitation "Yes"

"Would it be so selfish if I did?" she said thinking about all the things that she has done to protect and help her friends while asking for nothing.

Before she could think about it more or he could reply she felt a presence. Her hair stood on end while she was trying to tune into her senses to identify it.

"Klaus…" she whispered into her phone.

Hearing her frightened whisper he immediately came on alert. "Caroline, what is it?" he spoke back.

Before she could reply she whirled around when she felt someone behind her, dropping her phone in the process.

Stefan.

She breathed out and put her hand to her heart to calm herself down.

"God, Stefan!" she almost shouted.

Before she could come down from her shock to even figure out what he was doing here he replied with a grin "I'm not Stefan"

_That's not possible, Bonnie took care of him_ she thought. But he was here. Something went wrong.

He could see in her eyes that she knew he was Silas, he didn't even have to enter her head.

Before she could speak he reached up to her neck and snapped it so fast that she couldn't even respond.

Holding her unconscious body in his arms he was about to flash off, but he heard Klaus' voice coming from Caroline's phone.

"SILAS!" He seethed "IF YOU HURT HER I WILL FIND A WAY TO KILL YOU, AND I GIVE YOU MY WORD THAT YOU WILL NEVER BE WITH THE ONE YOU LOVE!"

In a deadly calm voice he replied "You foolish Hybrid, you cannot defeat me. You are the one who will never see your beloved again"

And with that he flashed off with Caroline in his arms.

_Not long now, my love._

**_Please tell me what you think :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up disorientated and could feel the cold feel of metal around her wrists and soon looked around to realize that her wrists were chained to a wall. Feeling her panic rise as she recalled what happened, she frantically looked around her surroundings.

She was in a small cave like structure that consisted of only a wooden table in the far corner of the room. On it she could just make out a number of old-fashioned looking blades and a jar of herbs that she could just make out as vervain.

Her panic then reached a new high as she struggled frantically on the chains that kept her bound. It was of no use though, she was weakened and the chains must have been spelled as they wouldn't even budge.

_How could this have happened? Silas was supposed to be taken care of. Bonnie and Stefan took care of him, didn't they? _

She hasn't seen them since that night where Stefan was supposed to ditch Silas' body, something must have happened to them. She hated herself for not connecting the dots. They were her friends and she didn't notice the importance of their absence.

Just then she heard two sets of foot prints coming towards the room. Silas in Stefan's body walked in followed by a tanned looking woman carry an ancient looking book.

Silas walked over to Caroline and crouched down, running his knuckles along her cheek bone in which she pulled away.

"What do you want with me?" He ignored her obvious discomfort and smirked.

"Oh sweet Caroline, all in good time"

"Why won't you show me your real face?"

He stood up then and looked over at the witch that was standing near the table, reading the ancient book. "What makes you think that this isn't my face?" he turned back to her with a grin.

She frowned then "because it's not"

"Why does Elena look like Katherine and Katherine, Tatia?"

That wasn't possible, was it? He couldn't…Before she could voice her confusion he replied.

"I cannot be killed, but nature needed a balance and created a version of myself that can be killed, my shadow self"

"Stefan" she whispered. Remembering her previous train of thought she demanded to know the truth "What did you do to Bonnie and Stefan?"

"Bonnie is dead and Stefan is ..otherwise occupied" he smirked to himself at that.

Her whole world just came to a standstill. Bonnie was dead? She choked on a sob "You killed her?" she demanded.

"Surprisingly, no. She died carrying out a spell much bigger than she could handle"

_Jeremy_. She brought back Jeremy! She was dead all this time and she didn't suspect a thing. Why didn't Jeremy say anything? She hated herself so much in that moment. She should have known. Pushing back her grief she asked the next question that she needed to know.

"Where is Stefan?"

"Relax sweet Caroline, he's alive, although he probably wish he were dead" he said with an evil grin.

Caroline has never hated someone so much in that moment "You're a monster!" she tried again at the chains but it was of no use.

"Now Caroline, let us not digress. After all, you don't have much time left"

"wha-" before she could say anymore the woman who she assumed to be a witch turned back to Silas and said "It is time, you know what to do"

"Excellent" he turned to Caroline then "I can finally have my beloved Aliyah back, and for that Caroline I truly thank you"

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused and scared.

"You are her doppelganger. Aliyah was used as the human sacrifice for the immortality spell and her blood has traveled through her child and down 2000 years of her decedents to you. Now I will use your blood and body as a catalyst to get her back"

_This couldn't be happening _she thought. She watched him go over to the table and pick up a short, thick blade, dragging it along the walls towards her.

"The spell requires your spirit to be at its weakest so that Aliyah can take your place. This may take a while" he smirked.

She widened her eyes in horror at her fate.

* * *

**Sorry for the chapter being shorter than normal, it's been a busy week. But next week will be Klaus' effort to find Caroline and very dark torture scenes. Also, this has nothing to do with the story I'm just curious as to what happens if a vampire loses an organ like the liver or even a limb, does it grow back or do they just live without it? :L Anywayyyy please review :) **


End file.
